Love Is A Fatal Thing
by TrashSmutShipperGuy65
Summary: A really trashy smut drabble written on commission. Definitely 18 , as it contains ridiculous adult acts, major character death, blood, gore and ice cream. But if thats your thing, then enjoy!


"Love Is A Fatal Thing"

Or

"Just A Night On The Town"

 _A RWBY Fanfiction By TrashSmutShipperGuy65_

 _I cant be asked to explain why Ruby, Jaune and Yang were out roaming the streets of Vale at midnight, or why they didn't have their weapons, or why im even writing this fanfiction, but here we are._

Anyway, they turned a corner onto a dark alley that smelled like vanilla, and there she was. Neo, the architect of all of Yang's recent obsession. Ever since that night on the train, Yang had felt that the diminutive woman owed her a rematch. But, before they knew what had happened, Neo had teleported behind them, and struck them unconscious with a blow to the neck with her parasol. The last thing Ruby saw as her vision blurred and faded was the pink and brown and white woman standing over her, a wicked glean in her eye…

It was dark when Ruby woke from her slumber. The first thing she noticed was that she was very cold. The second thing she noticed was why. She was wearing nothing but the skimpy red bra and panties she had put on earlier, in the hope that she and Jaune might do… stuff… Thick, leather straps held her arms up behind her, and her legs were tied in a similar fashion to the floor, spread wide, leaving her in a very lewd position. Yang had been tied in a similar fashion opposite her, however, her older sister remained fully clothed. There was no sign of Jaune.

"Hello?" Ruby cried, "is there anyone there?"

She was met by a sharp crack, as something struck her barely-covered ass. Ruby yelped in surprise and pain.

"Jaune, Jaune, is that you?"

It wasn't Jaune.

As it happened, the blonde haired knight was in something of a situation right about then. And by situation, I mean he was tied to a desk, gagged, and something warm and hard was thrust into his ass. This was Jaune's first experience of being pegged by a strap-on, and he wasn't enjoying it. The pink-haired woman behind his certainly was though. Her eyes wide in ecstasy as she pounded the young man in front of her, a wicked smile gracing her beautiful features, Neo eventually got bored. Untying the strapon from her waist, she slid into a pair of pink gym pants that grasped her pert ass nicely, and a white tank top that barely covered her sizeable breasts. She then removed Jaune's bonds, and gestured for him to move to the door.

Jaune entered the new rooms, and immediately looked away from the sight that presented itself to him. His best friend, Ruby, was tied up, in her underwear, with her barely-covered crotch damp and moist, right in his eyeline. He felt himself go hard at the sight of his impossibly cute friend presented to him, just like in all his fantasies. Neo gestured with a tilt of her head, and the urge was just too much for Jaune to take. He grabbed his throbbing member, tore off Ruby's panties, and began to thrust into her like there was no tomorrow. Ruby was moaning for more, her slick snatch wide open and dripping, loving every minute of the sex Jaune was giving her. Jaune reached around and tore Ruby's bra off her chest, and began to grope her small tits.

While this was happening, Neo had began to play with Yang across the room. Slowly sliding her gloved hand up the inside of Yang's leg, she ripped the shorts off of Yang's shapely ass. Without warning, Neo shoved 3 fingers deep into Yang's ass. Yang screamed, having never had anything inside her ass before. Neo then replaced the strap-on, and began to tease Yang's pussy with the tip, slowly rubbing it against the blonde bimbo's clit. Then, she buried the entire length inside Yang, the blonde roaring in pain and ecstasy. The thrusting became more rhythmic and intense as the session went on, and Ruby, Yang and Jaune came together, all of them crying out in pleasure.

This was exactly what Neo wanted, 3 of the biggest threats to her and Torchwick's plans, spent and panting, at her mercy. She drew the blade from within her parasol, and slowly, methodically, slid the blade across Yang's throat, cutting her windpipe and jugular artery clean open. A slight gurgle came from the blonde as her body spasmed, and she pissed all over herself in her death throes. Ruby was screaming for her sister to wake up, and Jaune was crying in the corner, but Neo heard none of it. She strode up to the younger Rose, and repeated the process, cutting Ruby's throat from right to left, leaving a gaping wound across the slim neckline of the girl.

Jaune was past all hope right now, seeing 2 of his best friends die like lambs to the slaughter had broken him. Neo sat down next to him in the corner, and, slowly, gently, offered the blade, smeared with blood, to him. Jaune understood what he had to do. He took the blade in his shaking hand, and slowly, pushed it into his heard. Blood spurted out of the incision, covering the room. Neo stood up, and began to dance with her parasol, mimicking the moves of the classic " _Singing In The Rain"_ as Jaune's blood rained across the room.

Neo strode out of the door of the old warehouse, her smiling face spattered with blood. The building exploded behind her, leaving not a trace of what had happened there behind. A small fragment of a certain red cape drifted slowly to the ground, edges slowly burning the rose insignia emblazoned on it into ashes.

That was just the beginning of the fall of Beacon…

 _Listen, I know there was absolutely no plot here, I'm sorry, I am scum. But thanks for reading, I appreciate all reviews. This was written on a commission, and I don't intend to write more. This was my first work on the new account though, so thanks!_

 _Love_

 _3_

 _Trashy_


End file.
